Life is Hunger Games
by GayforChloe
Summary: What if the entire cast of LiS is thrown into the Hunger Games? After Chloe's dad death, Max moved from the District 4, on the coast once called Arcadia Bay, to District 3. At 17 she becomes a Tribute; she expects everything but to meet Chloe again, who has mysteriously volunteered as a Tribute. Will they survive against monsters like Victoria or Nathan? [PriceField]
1. Prologue

**Life is Hunger Games**

 ** _Prologue_**

When I woke up, I felt like I just had a horrible nightmare.  
Just for a moment, I thought that it wasn't real, since I was lying in a bed. Unfortunately, after just few seconds, I didn't recognize that mattress as mine. It was too cozy, and the sheets too clean. Then, I remembered everything.

It was a rainy day, in District 3. But a really special day. It was my second-last year of the Reap. I'm seventeen, so I had to wait just two years and the possibility of being chosen for the Hunger Games would have been gone.

However, I've never been a lucky girl.  
Each District had to sacrifice a male Tribute and a female one, both of an age between twelve and eighteen.  
That day two teenager of each District would have been obliged to leave their family to become murderers in just two weeks of training. Or victims. Our choose.

It's obvious that if I'm talking to you right now, I'm in trouble. Even if I haven't grow up in District 3, I'm one of his Tributes this year. I know that it's not an excuse, but I'm feeling like I need to find some reason to be angry for what's happening to me.  
Maybe I should introduce me to you. I'm Max, and I was born in District 4, on the coast that once was called Arcadia Bay. Now there's no name for any place, in Panem. I used to fish any type of ocean creature with my best friend, Chloe Price. We were inseparable. I really loved her, and we had a cheerful childhood. However, it was just because we knew nothing about the facts.

Since we were ten, we used to go sailing on our parents' boats, far away from the coast, to explore the deep ocean. Actually, we had our limits too: we have never get far enough to lose the coast on our sight. But it was adventurous as well, and we really enjoyed playing as pirates.

Furthermore, we were also proud of us, because we were used to catch some fish for our family. It was exciting, because it was against the law: in fact, you must sell every creature you fish to the Government.  
But when we used to sail on our little boat, built by our own hands, nobody cared about what we were doing, and nobody controlled us since we were kids; so we used to hide our precious loot in our clothes, and then cook it up in our secret hiding place: a cave in the promontory near the luxurious neighbourhood.  
If there were some leftovers, we used to give them to our parents.  
However, even without our help, our family were doing cool. Their daughters seemed to be intended to become excellent fisherwomen.  
Life in District 4 it's pretty good, actually. Not like in District 3.

Unfortunately, one day, my parents decided to move. It happened right after Chloe's dad death. It happened a terrible, terrible accident.  
He wasn't doing good, since he didn't have fished the quantity of fish weekly required from the State yet, so he needed to find more of that, or the Peacekeeper would have made him pay a fee. And if he couldn't afford it, they might have kick his family out of their home. So he desperately needed the right amount of food for the government's request. Therefore, although there was a storm coming, he sailed the ocean with his loyal daughter.

And he never returned alive.

Chloe, instead, unbelievably managed to return on the seaside swimming. She was destroyed.

At the end, Chloe and her mother lost everything. A really good men, their boat and, I presume, even their home. I couldn't feel less guilty than I was when I left. If I was there… maybe I could have helped her family, they could have stayed at my home. I don't even know if Chloe's still alive, because I haven't replied to her letters the first and the second year after my transfer, so she stopped writing me. And now… I suppose the karma is coming. I'm going to die in an arena, by the hand of a murderer of my age.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Hey there! Thank you for reading the prologue of my first fanfiction in English. The chapters will be longer than this introduction, of course; I just wanted to intrigue you, and I hope I managed to do that^^  
The first and the second chapter are ready, and I'll post them soon!

I hope to see you again ;)

 **Clovniss_Kia**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I could say I'm not totally desperate, because in District 4 I've attended a school that prepares the future Tributes for the Hunger Games. They teached me how to use some weapons, how to fight and kill someone with bare hands.  
All students (myself included) already knew how to make knots and traps because of their parent's job; furthermore, they were already able to climb, swim and fish; obviously we could also cook the fishes, and so we were already favourite for most of the ability required for the Hunger Games. In fact, people call Tributes from District 1, 2 and 4 Favorites. I know that if I'd stayed there longer, maybe I could have learnt other important things, but I moved when I was twelve, so… yes, I'm a little desperate. But at least I'm not hopeless. I guess.  
Well, if nothing else I'm an expert of electronic stuff and machines. Once a Tribute from District 3 had dig out the mines in the Cornucopia's area and activated them again. Maybe I could do something like this; I might find some electronic stuff in the arena…  
I sound pathetic, I know. But I don't have a choice but to hope. Otherwise, kill myself right now would be the same thing. I have to try to stay alive.  
Now that I risk my life, I feel like I've something to do before saying goodbye to this world. I've to find Chloe, and tell her I'm sorry for not have been by her side when… that happened.

At least that. Please, God, let me do it before my pathetic death.

I decide to get up, since it's useless staying in a bed without sleeping. The other Tribute, Warren, is resting in the room next to mine's.

I start a tour on the train's coaches, and now I find myself here, in the coach number 4. I shouldn't be here, but since there's no one watching me, I do what I want. I guess it's almost 03:00 a.m. by looking at the dark sky, where I can barely see the Moon and the stars. In fact, it's pitch dark and I can't see much, but at least I distingue the tables and chairs in this coach, so I can walk without hitting them and falling down.

Suddenly, someone grabs my neck.

My eyes wide opens in surprise, and I instinctevely hit my aggressor's stomach with my elbow. He or she seems to be in pain, but I can't free myself anyway, since that person is really stronger than me.

"You better stay calm, kiddo, I could kill you with just one move."

It's a female voice. I freeze. I have heard that voice before, I'm sure of it. But… who is that girl…? I can't tell it straight away.

"You don't want this. If you kill me right now, you'll be in serious trouble. It's against the rules hurting other Tributes before the Games…" I'm choking, but I've to do my best to save my life, so I try to convince her not to kill me with my only weapon: my smartness.

Instantly, my aggressor's arm stops choking me, and I fall down, breathing desperately. I hope she won't kick me while I'm on the floor.

"It seems like you are the one in trouble, now. Who the fuck you think you are, uh?" she grabs my hair and pulls up my head; she's so close I can see her light blue eyes, but it's too dark to notice any other characteristic of her face.

I won't die like a worm, so I grit my teeth and reply with determination "I'm Max Caulfield, District 3, and you don't wanna mess with me."

After saying that words she suddenly leaves my hair alone and steps back, like she was scared. Have I been so persuasive?

"What the fuck…? Max…? Maximus decimo? Is it _you_?!"

I immediately look up at my aggressor. I can't see her well, but when she crouches next to me, I can finally recognize the girl.

She is Chloe.

For a moment, I feel relieved and happy, so happy that I jump in her arms to hug her "Chloe!" I whisper, remembering we mustn't be heard by Capitol City's staff or we would get in trouble.

"I can't fucking believe that. After five years without a message, you just show up in the fucking train for the Hunger Games! UNBELIEVABLE!" I press my hands on her mouth since she's almost screaming, and I've to keep her quiet if we wanna talk a bit more.  
I remember that I haven't watched the Reap of the other Tributes yet. So I couldn't know if Chloe was chosen or… pushed to volunteer.  
In fact, in the Favourite Districts, when teens become eighteen, they usually offer to go to the Hunger Games. Actually, sometimes there is more than one volunteer. That's because they could gain fame and money and escape that kind of life to become a rich star, that doesn't need to work anymore; instead, they would win goods as a prize for their District. I'm asking if Chloe did something like this, since she became eighteen this year…

But now I'm too excited for asking her about her Reap, so I don't say nothing about it. Instead, it's spontaneous to me to caress her cheek.

"My God, Chloe. How are you? How is Joyce doing?"

She looks at me sadly and a bit disappointed.

"I know you are angry, but-"

"Five years, Max. Five fucking years without a word from my best friend." she interrupted me becoming unfriendly. I bite my lip, feeling guilty. She has all the reasons of the world to be angry with me.

"I can't understand how you have been these years, but believe me, it hasn't been easy for me either, and I've never stopped thinking about you." I try to keep her attention saying something, but I know I can't fix this with just few words. "Maybe… I could do something for you in the arena." I try.

"Sorry, but I think you have done enough for me." she turns her back as if she was about to go.

So I stand up and try to stop her.

"Do you think _I'd be able to kill you, Chloe Price?_ " I ask her "Even if I'm a shitty friend, you can trust me, Chloe. I really want to fix my mistakes with you. Because even if time has passed, I still love you and consider you my best friend. Believe me, Chloe. _Please._ "

I swear I've done my best. I don't know if it will work. I cross my finger, and when she returns to look at my face, I can sigh in relief.

"I haven't forgiven you for what you have done to me. But yes… I believe you. Because I know how sensitive you are. I know you, after all, Max."

I step ahead to hug her again, but she keeps distance. "Hey, just because we won't kill each other, it doesn't mean you can keep confidence with me. You actually hurt me, you know?"

"I know… and I'm sorry for that. You can't feel how I am." I low my sight down to the floor.

"But since we're going to be chased and maybe killed by some crazy bitch, I'll ignore what you have done. For now." she declares, and I'm so happy that I could jump.

"I'll make it up to you, Chloe, I swear." I whisper.

"You better do it." she replies, then, in the darkness, she sits on a chair, and it seems like she's pouring some liquid in a glass.

From the smell, I understand it's a liquor.

"So, Caulfield… District 3, uh?" she says while drinking. "God, I could never afford something like that in my District." she says looking at the glass.

"I couldn't either." I tell her "Nobody in District 3 could. Except for the winners of the Hunger Games, I guess."

"So I suppose 3 is poorer than 4, right?" she asked looking at me. Her face is barely illuminated by the little light of the moon.

"Yes… we work in the industries. We product electronic things for Capitol City. We never see the sun, since we are blocked in that places." I sound nostalgic, because I remember how exactly was the life in District 4. "Fortunately my parents don't work in a fabric, but in offices. And it sucks as well."

"And what do you do, Caulfield, at your District?" she ask me interested.

"I go to school. And you, Price?" I reply with a sharped tone, bothered by being called by my surname like I was a stranger.

"I work. I always work, but thanks to David, my _step-dush,_ I've never stopped attending the Hunger Games School. It has been really hard, but worth it." she explains what kind of life she's living like she doesn't care about it.

"Don't you go to the usual school anymore?" I remember that apart from the H.G. School, there was another institute to give students some culture and make them learn how to do their job with the ocean creatures.

"Urgh, it's a long story…" she pours other liquid in her glass and drinks it quickly, in just one sip. "You better not listen such a hella disgraceful story."

"Mmh". I mumbled. I was curious, after all. So I asked her about the Reap. "Did you volunteer as a Tribute, didn't you?"

She leaves the glass on the table, and stares at me for some seconds.

I can't stand not seeing her face clearly.

"Who knows?" she smirk.

But I won't surrender; instead, I shrug my shoulders and talk as if I don't care. "Oh, well, if you don't want to talk about it, I'll see your Reap tomorrow on the TV."

She laughs "One point for you, Max. Okay, I'll tell you." Her eyes are bright, and her hands are grabbing at the table while saying it.

"You're right. _I volunteered as Tribute for the 99th edition of the Hunger Games_."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Even if I was expecting this answer, I can't believe what I've heard. The Chloe that I knew wasn't a mad person. She didn't need to kill anyone to be happy. What the fuck happened in these five years?

"Just… why… Chloe…" I'm so shocked I can't speak fluently.

"I'm looking for a person, Max." she tells me, coldly "She's… my best friend."

 _Uh, that hurts._

After a moment of silence, she continues to talk about her decision.

"She suddenly disappeared some months ago without a trace. I think she's in Capitol City right now. And I need to find her." she explains her reason, but I can't focus on her words since I'm thinking about the relationship between Chloe and that girl.

"But how do you know she's in Capitol City?" I ask suspicious.

"Because _she's a Victor_."

I gasped. Chloe's new best friend had won the Hunger Games?

It's not unusual the victory of a Tribute from District 4, but… urgh. I just can't stand that Choe's best friend is someone amazing, and most importantly, better than me.

"She won when she was just fourteen." she smiles dreamy, thinking about her "She was really good at fishing and hunting, so she hadn't any problem to survive. But the most amazing thing is that she killed the other Tributes by using them. They became all her friends, and she manipulated them, so they did the most dangerous things she needed to be done. Someone died because of failing doing what they had to do, for examples to kill a lonely hybrid and accidentally become his prey, while the toughest has been choked during their sleep. She need them out of her way." I presume she has saw my shocked face, because she suddenly stops. "Well, hearing that story, you must think she's an awful person. But she isn't. She just had to survive. But when she came home, the true, sweet Rachel came out. She found out my story, and stayed with me when no more help was coming after my dad's death. She… had saved my life. I owe her a lot. We became best friends, and go sailing and stealing, and make parties everywhere; we stayed up all night on the promontory even if there was the curfew, looking at the stars and smoking weed. We could have smashed the world, together. But suddenly, after three years together she disappeared after saying she had met someone that changed her life. It sounds strange, you know… not a letter, not a sign of what she was going to do. She had just… left. We were planning to get out of that place together, maybe moving to Capitol City, or even to another continent. But it seems she left without me. If I don't catch this occasion now, I'll never get another chance to become rich and escape from District 4 and find her. Since District 1 has won all the edition of the Hunger Games by then, she should be my mentor for the Games now, but I feel like she won't show up. I just hope my _step-dush_ won't be my mentor, instead. It would be horrible, ahahah. So… I have to win, Max. And I'll do whatever it takes to find her."

I gulp. I didn't expect neither this long story nor that fire in her eyes. She must really love that girl, uh. So I carefully ask her: "Even kill me?"

She shuts up, her eyes wide open in surprise.

More than one minute passes in silence. I can almost hear her heartbeat.

"I won't kill you, Max. I just… didn't expect you here, at my Games."

"Neither I did." I reply immediately. It's not just I didn't expect Chloe in this train, but I'm also shocked because of my presence here.

She gets up and then sits next to me. There are just few centimetres between our faces. Now I can see her expression, that shows… pain. Pain but also determination.

"Listen to me, Max. We can't team up during the games, if is that what's on your mind. It doesn't make sense. I have to stay with the Favourites if I want to win. It has always been like this. But I swear I won't hurt you. On the other hand… I can't promise to protect you neither."

These words hurt me like a slap. A cold slap at my face.

"It doesn't make sense if we don't give to the audience a reason for teaming up. Maybe if we tell our story at the Ceremony…" I'm trying to convince her but unfortunately I don't have confidence in myself.

She shakes her head and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, Max. But I have to win, this time. For me, for my mom, and… For Rachel."

"Rachel? The one who left you?" I ask bitterly.

"As you have done."

Bang. Perfect answer. Right at my heart.

"But I'm here Chloe, and I want to help you to survive." I reply almost desperately.

She laugh sharply "Tell me the truth Max. You just want me to save your ass. You look for me just when you need me." she is disappointed and angry, I can feel it.

I'm reaching my limit. I love Chloe, but I can't do more than this to return friends again.

"Well, think what you want. You can also ignore me, if that pleases you. But I won't let anyone touch you, and I'll do everything to help you not getting in trouble." I stand up and raise my voice, telling her what I was going to do.

And she laugh again.

I'm so irritated that I can't stand her anymore, so I get out of the coach, and return to mine's.

I sit under a window, in a corner… and start to cry. I cry desperately, realizing that I'm going to die alone.

"Chloe hates me…" I sniff, and then I decide to get drunk as she has done. I get up and search in the cabinets the same liquor that Chloe has drunk.

Once I find it, I'm going to get it opened, when a presence behind my shoulders freaks me out.

I instinctively hit that person with the bottle, smashing it on his head. He screams and then fall on the ground.

"FUCK!" he groans.

"Oh my God…" I whisper, realizing it's Warren, the other Tribute of my District. "I'm so sorry! I… didn't know it was you, you scared me…" I apologize, crouching next to him to help.

He moans for a minute, then he manage to sit on a couch. "I heard you crying… I was asking if I could do anything for you."

Gosh, he is so sweet.

I bring some ice and I pack it in a towel, then I put it against his forehead.

I'm sorry for having him here at the Games with me. He's a good guy. I knew him at school: he loves chemistry, and his dream is to work in a lab, that's not impossible in District 3 since we have to create electronic stuff.

We had built something together in the past, and he had teached me a lot of things that I didn't knew because I was new there.

For example, how to create a remote control. How to use transistors. How circuits work and how to create one. It was useful for school's tests.  
However, he rather study the materials, and in fact he knows the molecular structures of plenty of elements. I wonder how he will use his knowledge at the Games…

I'll surely look for something with electronic parts. Maybe I could create a sort of a teaser, to shock someone. I'll see.

I get up to turn on the lights, but Warren stops me, taking my hand.

"Wait, Max. Isn't it so beautiful?" he points out at the window: the sun is setting. A beautiful dusk is under our eyes. The mixture of colours makes me feel amazed: it's one of the last nice things that are remained to me.

There's no need to turn on the light. We just stare at the beautiful view.

Suddenly, that moment is interrupted by our move into a gallery. It sucks, but we have to wait to continue our staring. I'm about to do something else, like bring some water, when I see a graffiti on a wall of the gallery.

It has been quickly, but I recognize that simbol. It is the Mockingjay.

Thirty years ago, a brave girl dared Capitol City, saving the guy of her District and bringing two Victors for the 74th edition of the Hunger Games.

After some events, they started a revolution, that ends really badly, with the destruction of the District 12, 8 and 13. A lot of people died, and the survivors had a really bad time.

Then, they restored the Hunger Games. The arenas were so cruel that a lot of time all Tributes have died, leaving the show without a Victor. And Capitol City didn't care about the Victory tour. Districts had to pay for what they have done.

However, it happened again that more than one Tribute won the same edition. The technique was the same. Some desperate love between Tributes. People at Capitol City really love that kind of stuff, but only if there is a really interesting story. If not, couples are usually brutally killed by some creatures.

So each year someone tries this technique, but they manage to win like… once a decade.

I'm thinking about Warren… maybe we could build a strategy?

 _Urgh, gross._

Even if Warren is a really good friend, I don't know… I don't want to act as someone desperately in love with him.

I'd rather play my part with Chloe.

 _Chloe…_

I'm still angry and sad about her.

I hope she'll survive, if I couldn't get it.

At eight o'clock, our mentor shows up.

She's a black, chubby women with curly hair: she grins at us, and sits on a chair next to a table. "The Games aren't started yet, and you already fight? Come on children, there's time for that." she lays out a tablecloth, clearly hungry. Then she pushes a bottom under the table, and a waiter comes to ask us what do we want to eat.

We all take our orders, and then, when Warren feels better, we sit in front of her.  
After few minutes, the table is full of different dishes, and either me and Warren start to eat as if our stomachs has been empty for days.  
There is no need for explanation: we all know that more weight we put on, more fatigue we can stand in the arena.

"So… how do you think you'll survive? Have you already thought about a strategy?" she asks us.

"I presumed that we would have talked about that with you, Miss…?"

"Grant. You can call me Michelle." she drinks a cup of tea. I've never seen such a luxurious tea filter. I think it's made of gold. Gosh. "And… yeah, maybe we can work about it together, but I'm opened to your ideas. What do you want people think about you? That you are mysterious? Strong? Cute? Maybe in love?" she asks us interested.

Warren mumble something, embarrassed, while I shut up, with a serious expression.

"Max, right? It seems there's something in your mind."

 _How perceptive, Michelle._

I nod, so she talks again, trying to make me say something "So, share it with us."

"I've an idea, but it doesn't concern Warren. Sorry." I gaze at him with a little smile.

"It doesn't matter, Max, don't worry." he reassures me, but I know he's not sincere. Is he already surrendering?

Michelle seems to understand that I want to keep my idea as secret from Warren, because she invites me for a "walk". "Come with me, Max, I want to show something to you."

I don't ask anything, but I go with her, trembling.

When we are in another coach, she turns and look at me.

"So? What is it? Tell me, Max." She's so kind… I'm very lucky to have her as a mentor.

So I quickly tell her my story, how I regret moving from District 4 because of leaving my best friend alone after her father's death, and how now she doesn't want to even look at me.

"That's a sad story, Max… but maybe we can work on it. So now you want to appear as someone desperate who wants to gain her trust again?"

"Not exactly, Michelle. I want something more ambitious." I smirk, intrigued by my own idea.

"Surprise me, Max." she returns my sneer.

"For the show," I specify " I've missed her so much I can't stand she hates me… and I'm so sad but also reckless, I want to fix everything between us" That in fact, is the truth. " But it's not just that… I can't die without her forgiveness, and most importantly, without have clarified what I feel for her." I explain.

"That is…?" her curious face makes me smile again.

" _Love, Michelle_. _"_

I'm so excited that I'm shivering, but my words are stronger than ever.

" _I've always loved Chloe Price_."

* * *

Author's note

Hi there! I have few thing to tell you. I don't know why the site kept posting Chapter one two times even if I chose the right document. I'm really sorry about that. Thank you for your telling me, I didn't notice it.

The other thing is that I've changed my nickname from Clovniss_Kia to GayforChloe :P I don't think you need explanations.

At the end, I tell you that Chapter 3 is ready and that I'll post it soon. It's way longer than these chapters you have read.

I hope you're enjoying my fanfiction :) If you want to, write me what do you think about this story and maybe your theories and suggestions ;) Thank you for reading, this means so much for me.

See ya next time! ;)


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

I've fixed chapter two, since I had posted chapter one twice instead of it. So, before reading chapter three, make sure you have read the previous one ;)

* * *

Chapter 3

My idea is so unusual that I've left Michelle speechless. She can't speak but staring at me as if she is looking at a U.F.O.

"I have to admit. You managed to surprise me, even if I've a lot of experience with Tributes; I've seen everything, believe me. But that's an intriguing story, and maybe we could gain sponsors, if we work on it." she smiles "The most enjoyable thing is that you'll ruin Chloe's interview. Her turn comes after you, you know. Between your interview and Chloe's there's just one Tribute that have to talk. Wow… I wonder how it will end."

"I can answer your question, Michelle." I'm looking presumptuous, but I won't say my idea isn't brilliant. "She'll freak out. She has a bad temper. I guess she'll reject my feelings with anger but also embarrassment. The audience will go crazy." I laugh, pleasured.

 _I'll win the Hunger Games. No matter what. I won't die because of the fate. And… at the same time… I'll do everything I can to save Chloe as well. And maybe Warren, but I'm not too hopeful, honestly._

 _I wouldn't expect me alive at the end of the Games either, but I have to believe it, or it won't end well._

"I've never seen a lesbian relationship at the Hunger Games. Not between Tributes. That's interesting, Max. Good shot."

I'm really happy about Michelle's approvement, and now I'm motivated to do my best. I've also skills, I'm not completely harmless… I can do it.

I'll surprise everyone.

Since I've talked in private with Michelle, Warren is now doing the same. I can't complain about that, he has the right to do it; so I decide to make another walk on the train's coaches. However, there's Capitol City's staff hanging around right now, so I can't go far.

I choose to go to the bathroom of my coach to brush my teeth, and guess who I find there?

Chloe.

She is clearly drunk. I can tell by her smell and by her unstable posture, arched above the sink.

Since there's the light of the sun, now I can notice her short, light blue hair with a purple shade on the top covering her neck.

I can't help but admit she has become a beautiful girl. I dare say… hot. She's slender, maybe underweight, but with a perfect muscle definition, that I can notice because she's wearing a white tanktop and short jeans that barely cover her thigh. Besides, she's a tattoo on her right arm that make her look tough: it's a skull on a twist of spiked roses and a red ribbon, that ends (on the top) with some blue butterflies flying on her collarbone. They match her hair's color.  
Since it's too expensive getting a tattoo at our Districts, there doesn't exist any tattoo studios. I wonder how she made it.

When she turns, I gasp. Even her face is pretty. Her light blue eyes intrigue me… I'd love to stare at them for more than a moment. Even her lips look beautiful.

She smirks at me, and starts talking in a funny way because of the liquor in her body.

"Here you are, Maximus decimo! How creepy you was in your Reap! When I watched you on the TV, I thought you would have killed that motherfucker that called your name!" she laughs

 _I was actually looking creepy?_

"But now you're not pale anymore. You look pretty, actually. I wonder how your stylist will change you for the Ceremony. You are s-o a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e right now!" she seems enthusiastic, and very different from how she was just two hours ago. Reminding how she has treated me make me feel to punch her idiot face, even if it's a dear friend of mine. "Listen to me. I'm really happy to see ya. Believe me, Max. Do you?"

I roll my eyes, then I nod. I'm about to leave exasperated, but suddenly an idea come up in my mind. I have to play this game to save us, right? Maybe this is my opportunity.  
I make a provocative smile, and I get close to her, playing a role in _her_ game, until I can feel her breath (that smells of alcohol); she seems intrigued, because of that. I can see her interested stare on me.

"Of course I believe you, Chloe. I was waiting this moment for a long time..." I tell her speaking slowly. Then, I touch her jaw bone with my fingers. "You know… I really would like to play as a pirate with you again…" Even if I've said something really stupid, I don't esitate. I'm slowly getting close to her lips, and I feel her excitement: the rhythm of her breath has become faster and I think she's shivering a little.

"I'd love it to…" she replies, by now on my lips.  
I can't help but kiss her.

I know, that's my plan. I've to convince her to become my partner during the Hunger Games. She's one of my dearest person in my life, and I don't want to lose her again. Especially now, that I'm risking my life, I want to fix the things between us. I don't wanna die like this.

On the other hand, I can't deny that kissing her makes me feel good… and warm.

Her lips are soft and wet, and I adore to feel them against mine's, mixing our wetness in an exciting kiss. Soon, our breathes fuse together, and I unconsciously put my arms around her neck. Then, I pull her down, closer to me (since she's taller), while she gently touch my waist with her hands.

 _Ok, Max, stop. You are going too far, you were suppose to kiss her just one time or two to make she feeling confuse. What the fuck I'm doing? She's so pretty that I can't help but wanting to kiss her more. I want… to feel her hands on me…_

 _But now I have to go, before someone finds us and ruins my plan._

So I slowly pull away from her face, with our lips wet because of the saliva.  
Wowzers, this is the most exciting kiss of my life. Not that I've ever kissed more than one or two guys, by the way.  
However, even if we haven't used our tongues… I… I'm really thrilled by that, and I'm not sure why. After all, Chloe is just a friend that I haven't seen for years.

Right?

I raise my eyes, and I notice Chloe staring at me, confused but… amazed, I believe?

I really want to say something to have an effect on her, but I really can't find the words right now. But I have thought about them! I swear I did! And now I presume I forgot because I loosen up. Fuck. I hope I haven't ruin my plan because of myself.  
Embarrassed, I turn my back and go to the door. But suddenly, Chloe's hands stops me taking mine's. When I turn again, she's closer than I expected. I'm getting lost in the deepness of her eyes.

"What are you doing, Max? Do you…" she's making an effort to talk to me "Think that I'm so stupid? You won't bring me on your side just because you kissed me."

I don't blink, hearing that words. I just instinctively reply: "You have misunderstood my intentions. I just did what I felt. At least, if you'll die in the Games, I can say I've kissed my best friend before it has happened. Best friend… or what you are supposed to be for me." I'm serious saying that words, believe it or not.

Then, almost angry for that conjecture (even if at the beginning it was right), I run away from the bathroom, and I go straight to my room, ignoring the eyes of my companion staring at me.

Why am I bothered for Chloe's supposition?

After all, didn't I planned to kiss her just to make her feel confused and maybe to give her a hint for what I'm going to do on the show?  
After all, I was trying to have her by my side.

But… that kiss has been so intense. It actually meant something to me. Crap.

I touch my lips, living that moment again in my thoughts.

Damn, Chloe. I wanted to fuck up your mind and I end up fucking up mine's…

Finally we have arrived to Capitol City.

Wowzers, it's amazing. Everything seems to have come from the future! It's all Hi-tech, and I feel like to know how everything here works.

As we get off the train, people starts taking picture of us. We are surrounded by a big crowd and I'm confused, but I have to keep my creepy mask and become a character. So I just give them a smirk, and then I continue to act mysterious and tough.

When Chloe gets off, she acts like she doesn't care at all because she know she'll win the Games. For her it's like going on a school trip. She seems not to be drunk anymore, and she's a great appearance.  
She looks like a greek statue, sculpted just to be admired from high rank people. She's so cool. She smiles fearless to everyone, and she even signs autograph!

God, she's such a dork. Chloe the superstar; I bet she's already one of the favorites of the audience just because of that smile of hers.

Well… for that reason, she's in my heart as well, after all.

Someone tries to bring my attention, but I just give them a dark gaze. Instead, Warren is kind with everyone, and shake the audience's hands.

Looking around me, I see the other Tributes; I notice a slim, blonde guy, not tall at all, but with a sly smile. He's in pair with an haughty girl, who's also blonde, and that's wearing a dress which costs at least ten times my father's salary. I suppose they are from District 1. The two act like they have already won, but not as Chloe; they are presumptuous, like they was famous actors who have won a special prize.

When I had enough of staring at the Tributes, I go on with my mentor and Warren. We are taken to a beauty center, where they treat our bodies from the top to the feat, to prepare both of us for the presentation on the floats in front of the public.

The stylists make my hair, and when their job is completed, I feel like an ancient princess. They make my make up and shave me, then I'm ready for the dress. It's the most feminine thing I've ever worn.

When it's "turned off", it's gold and bright, and you can almost see your reflection in it. But it's enough to push a little bottom in the interior part and it becomes something similar to a screen, where dragons appear while they are flying and moving on my body. Pushing another bottom, they come out in 4D, and do the same thing but around me. It's the perfect representation of the Electronic District.

Me and Warren have matching clothes, and both of us are amazed. Our stylist made a great job.

We are almost on the floats, when Michelle call me to talk in private.

So we walk away from the others, and when we are sure no one can hear us, she whispers: "I've talked to the TV staff. To show the world your crush on Chloe, they'll follow you with flying cameras and record your expressions when she's around you. The cameras are little like insects, so they won't bother you. From now on, remember your role. They'll use everything they record for the show. "

I stare at her surprised; I can't believe that such an innovative technology is possible! I hug her, enthusiastic. "It's a perfect support. Thank you, Michelle." I'm sincere; I really feel gratitude.

"Do your best, Max. I believe in you." I stare at her eyes, but suddenly the sound of a trumpet calls me, and I get on my float.

It's the time of the show.

Horses tow the floats on a long street surrounded by Capitol City's people. When we are in the middle of our path, the dragons come out, and the audience explode in cheering. Someone throws me roses and confetti, and I have to say I'm proud of myself.

I'm enjoying the audience, when I remember Chloe is behind me on another float. When I realize it, I can't control myself.

Even if everyone is looking at me, I turn back.

And I feel like I'm going to faint.

I'll be straightforward: she's half naked. She's wearing a beautiful armor made of gold, decorated by starfishes. That armor covers just her left arm (the one untattooed) and her breast, and barely hides her waist. I can't see if she's something on her feet. At the end, she's a badass crown on her head, but not like a princess crown, but like a king's ones.

I think her body is covered by a special oil, because she's shining, and her defined muscles are the first thing that I notice, especially the one tattooed, that is firmly holding a sort of trident.

The right part of her head has the hair kept on a braid attached to her head skin, and under that one she's almost shaved. In fact, her locks are really short.

"My God…" I whisper. I know the cameras will record this.

My expression says everything: I could jump on her right now.  
And… this is not just part of the show. I'd really love to touch her in this moment. Or better… to have her touching me. How can she be so beautiful?  
Comparing me to her, I seem a trash can.

I meet her threatening eyes with mine's, and after a second of eye contact, I turn back again.

I'm really enjoying my role, even if I really care about my friend. I'm avoiding thinking about the kiss we had, because I can't accept I like Chloe. I just want her to get out of this shit alive… with me. I love her as a best friend, after all. Right?

Can be a best friend make you drool because of her beauty?

I'm hopeless.

We soon stops in front of the balcony of the President's house, and wait for the other Tributes to come. Since Districts 8 and 12 has been destroyed, we are just twenty Tributes. Just about thirty years ago we were twentyfour.

However, slaves are sent everyday to the 12 to mine coal, and clothes are made in District 9, now.

When we are all there, the President comes out. She's the grandchild of the ex President Snow, who died many years ago because of a disease.  
That monster… I wonder if Snow was evil as his grandchild. She soon comes out, beautiful as always. She's wearing her blonde hair in a perfect braid; I can't see any flaws in that. Her eyes seem made of ice, even if she's smiling mellifluous at us. Her dress is wonderful, obviously. It's a long, purple dress with a lot of frills, opened on her abdomen to show her perfect feminine muscles. If I could wear something like that, maybe I'll be loved by everyone as well…

She's also wearing a mantel and crown, just to be admired more.

After have enjoyed all the applauses, she starts a boring speech about the war we had lived, and what has taken Capitol City to make the Hunger Games. It's something I hear since I was born, so I don't listen even to a word of what she's saying. Instead, I distract myself looking at the very beauty of today: my best friend, Chloe.  
Even if I couldn't do anything for her, I'm sure she'll be fine, and she will reach her target.

After the speech, we go inside and the staff takes care of us. It's the first time that all the Tributes can talk to each other. I'm so close to Chloe, one more time. But this is my opportunity to look at the other Tributes, too. I see the Tributes of 1 again; the haughty one and the dark one. This last guy it's curved on himself, and it seems it's talking to himself. It reminds me Gollum of _Lord of Rings_. I smile at this thought, but I change expression when I see his mentor. _Oh my God._ I know him! He's the most famous Victor of these age!

He's a tall, fascinating man with well-groomed black hair, a short beard and elegant glasses. He's wearing an expensive black suit, and even his movements are elegant.  
He won the Hunger Games twenty years ago, at the age of eighteen. All I know is that he's famous because he killed ten Tributes using just a camera and syringes with drugs and poison. He worked totally on his own. Since he was in an a period where the arenas were brutal (once they put also guns!), when he found the drugs, the poisoned berry and a camera planned something really disturbing, and killed half of the Tributes without a blink of an eye. So he's a legend, for the History of the Hunger Games.  
However, a lot of Tributes of District 1 won the next editions of the Hunger Games, so I wonder why he's the mentor this year…

While I'm thinking about it, me and Warren are brought through a long corridor, and then on an elevator. The staff give us comfortable clothes, with the number of our District sew on them. I understand what's going on. They are tracksuit for the training.

And in fact, the next hour, after have ate something, they took us to the gym, where I can see an arsenal that could supply an entire army.  
The staff explains us what we are going to do the next two hours, and that then we can go at our apartment to rest, while tomorrow we'll be busy all day training for our preparations for the Hunger Games and for the judgement of the Strategists. And will go on for the next three days, until the day of the marks.  
We can practice with everything we want: weapons, knots, traps, fight with bare hands with instructors…

I look up at Chloe, again. She's looking at the spears with a wicked smile on her face.

This is the preparation of the massacre.

* * *

 **Author's note**

I want to thank my reviewers Kummer156 and C.K.1997, you make me feel like writing more and more of this fanfiction. I hope everyone is enjoying Life is Hunger Games, that is my first story in english. On my mind there are a lot of ideas ready for you, and some of them are already written on my documents.  
Tell me your impressions on this fanfic, if you feel like to; it's always a pleasure for me. Thank you also for the follows and favourites, I couldn't be happier!

See you soon, Tributes! ;)


End file.
